


Maybe you Should?

by MoonStoneCat125



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Amber/Link, Anxiety, Corny Collins Show, Corny/oc, Dotty feels lonely, Dotty is Tracys Sister, Dotty is older, Edna prefers Tracy, Edna/Wilbur, F/M, Freindly Amber, Hurt, Intergration, Love, Lovely Link, Segregation, Siblings fighting, Standing up, Tracy isn't perfect, Tracy packs a punch, Velma can be nice, WYTZ, Wilbur stands up to his family, forgotten, mind violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStoneCat125/pseuds/MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Tracy has an older sister but not many people know about her. She's very quiet and meek and she's nothing like Tracy at all. She's the smallest adult in town, according to her mother, with a quiet aurora about her. When Tracy gets a place on the Corny Collins Show, both their lives change. But is it for the better or the worse? With they both find love? Or will life tear them down?Will Dotty and her family ever make peace with each other? watch as Corny helps her through some tough times... and as they both find something they can both enjoy.





	1. Finally standng up for yourself are we?

Hairspray – Maybe you should?

Disclaimer – I do not own Hairspray or any of its character except for my own Dotty.

Chapter One

Walking hunched over down the street was a small statured red head named Dotty. She was headed towards the WYZT studio to go see her sister, Tracy Turnblad. Since her sister got a place on the Corny Collins show, she hasn’t talked to Dotty even though they live in the same house. Dotty was going there to make sure it wasn’t something she’d done. She might have physically been the older sister but Tracy always acted like the older one out of the two, always making sure everything was going okay at school, getting them home on time when they were out and all together acting like the eldest that most people thought Dotty was younger. It didn’t help with how small she was, that Tracy, who herself wasn’t very tall but curvy, seemed to tower over her. It worried her mother something rotten and seemed to always be feeding her. But since starting the show, she’d dyed her hair and focused everything on the show and dancing and of course, Link. Her mother seemed to be going along the same train too, being her ‘manager’. It was only her father that really remembered Dotty lived with them anymore.

Dotty worked full time down at the mechanic’s shop, on the reception but on the slow days, Karl the head mechanic would show her a thing or two about cars for if hers ever breaks down. She lives close to where she works so doesn’t drive there but today she wished she had. From Karls auto repairs to WYZT It was quite the walk but she was determined to talk to Tracy about why she didn’t speak to her anymore, even if she ended up not liking the answer. She reached the door and hesitated going through. ‘What if Tracy realised how much she didn’t need her sister anymore? What if she blamed her for holding her back from her dreams? No. she wouldn’t do that, she only ever tried to help Tracy, secretly giving her father the money to give to Tracy so she could get the latest hair and clothes and to follow her dream.’ Taking a deep breath, she opened it only to be stopped short at a large man stood on the other side. 

“Can I help you?” he peered down at her, arms folded. Gulping slightly, she opened her mouth to answer only for someone to interrupt.  
“Dotty? Dotty Turnblad, is that really you?” a slightly high pitch voice called from the hallway and she turned to see Amber von Tussle at the end of it. Smiling, she felt relieved that someone there knew who she was and would most likely help her get in. 

“Don’t worry, she’s Tracy’s sister and she’s welcome anytime, were old friends.” Although amber was never very nice to Tracy, although very discreet up until a few weeks ago, she’d never done anything to Dotty. In fact, they’d become friends somewhat when Dotty was asked by Velma von Tussle to tutor Amber in some of her classes.  
Being led forward, she strode towards the blonde with more confidence then she’d had in a while.  
“Thanks Amber, I didn’t think he was going to let me through.” Reaching her, she hesitated for a second before being pulled into a hug and gave two cheek kisses in return.  
“Oh sweetie, it’s no problem! I mean, what are friends for? Now, why are you here? To see your sister, I’m guessing?” she didn’t say it with obvious distain but it was noted in the slight grimace on her face, but Dotty let it bother her not. 

“Yeh, I’m here to ask her a few things, but I don’t mind if that’s done later. We haven’t had the chance to talk in a while and I live with Tracy so I can let it wait for a few minutes, if you like?” 

“I’d love that! I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone, you’ll get to meet Corny, say hello to Mom and even get to meet Link! You know, I think he’s about to ask me to go steady!” Amber sounded so excited that Dotty felt slightly bad for leaving her friend out but forgot about it in the next moment.  
“Amber!” a deeper smooth voice sounded from down the hall in the studio and a tall black haired guy walked out whom Dotty recognised to be Link from the many times she’s watched the show with Tracy, when she had the chance.  
“Baby! I was just talking about you! Come here, I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine and someone I’m guessing we’ll be seeing lot more of soon if things keep going the way they are.”  
Amber squealed and latched onto her boyfriend’s arm who followed along like a little puppy, giving her a charming smile as they met.  
“Link baby, this is Dotty! She’s Tracy’s sister, she used to tutor me. Dotty, this is Link Larkin.” Ambers happiness seemed to spread to everyone as Links charming smile never left his face and Dotty felt the beginnings of a genuine one starting to spread. 

“Nice to meet you darlin’, I haven’t seen you round before, did you go to our school?” his voice sounded like melting butter to Dotty’s ear and she fought off a blush, reminding herself that this was Ambers man and she was no man stealer. 

“I used to, but I’m a few years older than you are so I doubt you’d have even noticed me really, I tried to stay to myself most of the time.” She tried to not sound as meek as she always does, not wanting to look weak in front of this man she’d only just met. 

“That’s cool, that’s cool.” He winked at her and Amber either didn’t notice or didn’t mind because she just continued smiling like she had been during the short conversation.  
“Did you say you were Tracy’s sister? I’ve never heard her mention you before, do you not live together?” Link seemed oblivious at what he’d just said, making the small knife already in Dotty’s heart dig even deeper. It must have showed on her face because he immediately became concerned. 

“Darlin’? Did I say something wrong? Because if I did, I really didn’t mean to.” Amber wasn’t looking all smiley like before now either, letting go of her man’s arm to grab hers.  
Her small smile came out more of a grimace. “I’m fine, just a little hurt that she’s not mentioned me. We still live together but I’m at work all day so maybe it’s just never came up or something.” Voice muted once more she swallowed thickly and though that this was a better time than any to find Tracy to get their talk over and done with. 

The couple didn’t look like they believed her but let it go. “Do you know where Tracy is? I need to talk to her, that’s why I came here straight from work, hoping I’ll be able to catch her before she headed home.”  
Amber and Link both looked behind them at the room they’d both come from but at different times. Looking towards each other, they did a silent conversation before Link shrugged and held both his arms out to the ladies. 

“If you ladies would like to follow me, I’d be happy to escort you to where you want to go.” His cheesy grin didn’t go unnoticed and both Amber and Dotty giggled at each other as they grabbed one arm each. 

Walking down the corridor towards where her sister was filled Dotty with dread. She didn’t know what was going on or what would happen when she confronted her, but whatever it was it would be for the best. She just had to keep telling herself that. No matter what the eventual outcome is.


	2. A Date With Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previouse chapter as Dotty walks into the WYZT Studio and confronts her sister. It doesnt exactly go to plan.

Hairspray – Maybe you should?  
Disclaimer – I do not own Hairspray or any of its character except for my own Dotty.  
Chapter Two  
Walking into the stage room with Amber and Link seemed to be such a surprise that it made everyone go silent in their conversations and to stop and stare. All but one that is. She could see Tracy across the room talking loudly and animatedly to Penny who was trying to get her attention and to get her to turn around but it was to no avail.   
Dotty swallowed, slightly nervous, looking up to both amber and Link for support, they continued walking through the stage. A tall man walked towards them and she knew who he was before he even got there. He had his stage smile still on and look ever the part of a handsome presenter.   
“Amber, Link, who’s this lovely little lady you have with you?” his smile looked so wide it had to have been hurting him to keep it up but it also looked genuine too.   
“Corny, I’d like you to meet one of my old friends and the sister to someone here, Dotty Turnblad. Dotty, this is Corny Collins, although I’m pretty sure you know that.” She ended it with a slight wink at her and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She knew the other three had noticed but luckily no one pulled her up on it.   
“it’s really nice to meet you.” She held her hand out slightly, ready to shake his, hating how quiet her voice was when his came up and bought hers to his mouth and kissed it. That bought the blush back to her face full force. She heard Amber and Link stifle their laughs and glared at them from behind her hair as Corny let’s go of her hand.   
“Dotty Turnblad? Tracy’s sister? She’s never mentioned you, do you live with someone else?” she could tell he was digging for information on whether she was married and it warmed something inside of her that this handsome man in front of her seemed a interested in little Dotty Turnblad. But him bringing up Tracy hit a spot inside of her again.   
By this point people had started to talk again and she could no longer hear her sister talking quiet as loud. Leaning slightly, she caught sight of her and Penny staring at her, Penny apologetically but Tracy in shock.   
“No Mr. Collins, I still live with Tracy and my Parents. I work a lot so maybe it’s just never come up in conversation.” She tried to downplay how she felt about it but Dotty was sure he knew when his smiles softened slightly.   
“Now, none of this Mr. Collins stuff, call me Corny, darlin.” He had a twinkle in his eyes as he said it and she smiled back at him feeling slightly giddy on the inside that she’s on first named basis with a celebrity. She could get used to being called Darling.   
“Sorry to cut this short, but Dotty came to talk to her sister and I don’t want Tracy leaving without Dotty.” Amber had noticed Tracey and Penny trying to make their way over and knew this couldn’t or wasn’t going to end very well so she was trying to get Dotty away from everyone else for when this happened.   
“Sure thing doll, it was nice to meet you and I hope you can come by again.” He winked at her before nodding to the two on her sides and walked off humming a tune under his breath and a skip in his step.   
“Dotty, do you want us to take you somewhere you and sister can talk without other people hearing? Because by the look on her face, Tracy doesn’t look very happy.” Amber disgust at her sister showed through then but she didn’t care. All she could see was the thunderous look on her sisters face and how she was walking towards them like she was gearing up for a fight. Penny was obviously trying to talk her down but it wasn’t working.   
Nodding to Amber, she shakily let go of the breath she was holding and let the blonde grab her hand and drag her to the door and the backrooms used for practising.   
She never noticed Link going up to Corny and saying something or both of their eye’s following the movement of the Turnblad girls out of the room.  
“Dotty! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home helping Ma? Not out galivanting around with Amber! She needs your help with her laundry, you know that!” Tracy yelled at her sister the moment she got in range and it was something she’d never done before. Dotty had a deer in headlight look on her face not knowing what to do or say back. Penny was stood behind Tracy looking very upset and not wanting to be there.   
“I… I came here to see you. I thought we should have a talk. I… I wanted to know why you and Ma been ignoring me since you started on the show.” She tried to make it sound as strong as possible but by the look on everyone else’s face it didn’t come out very strong at all.   
“I have not been ignoring you. You’re just never home when I’m there. As for Ma, she’s busy being my manager and doing her laundry business, which is why you should be home with her helping instead of whinging at me that I’m ignoring you when it’s your fault we don’t talk anymore. “  
Every word made Dotty feel smaller and smaller until he felt like crying and disappearing off the face of the earth but she didn’t let it show. Instead, in an act of rare bravery, she stood up straight and stared her sister in the eyes before saying, “My fault we don’t talk? I would love for you to tell me how it’s my fault. Since you started this show, you’ve done nothing but ignore me for no other reason than now you have this show, you can. Demands things of our parents that without my help and my money that I give to them for you, you wouldn’t be able to have, and overall be an insufferable little know it all that thinks just because you’re getting some acknowledgment and fame from dancing and singing your better than everyone else. Well you’re wrong. If this is how you repay me for being there the whole time and for paying for you to get your hair done, new clothes and anything else you wanted then, I don’t think I want to get to know the new you. I came here to see what I’d done that was so horrible that you started to ignore me. Now I realise it wasn’t me. It was you letting the fame go to your head and thinking you’re better than me because I work a 9-5 job in a car mechanics and you’re here getting famous. Well let’s set one thing straight. You’re my sister and I love you but from now on until you shape up, I will no longer be funding everything you want. Let’s see how long you can be demanding when our parents can’t afford all the stuff you want.”  
That’s probably the longest time Dotty have ever spoken for and the most authoritive too. The look on Tracy’s face showed she was probably going to regret all of that and once it got back to her Mom, she was going to be in for it, but it needed to be said. Releasing her final breath, she waited a moment for Tracy to say something. What she did not expect to happen was a fist to come flying at her face. It collided with her jaw, sending her sprawling on the floor, cracking her head against the tiled flooring. Ambers scream was probably loud enough for the whole building to hear and she wasn’t surprised when she heard fast footsteps.   
“That was for insulting me and for saying all those nasty things about me. You’re just trying to make yourself look better than me by lying and saying that you give our parents money for me when I know that’s not true. Mom would have said something. And I am better than you, have you seen yourself? Your scared of shadows, your weak and not pretty and like you say, you work in a car mechanics. What girl does that? Were family so I can’t just get rid of you but from now on you are not welcome anywhere near me or this studio so please get off your bony little ass and get the hell out!” by this point she was standing over Dotty, leaning and glaring like she wanted to do some more damage, nearly shouting by the time she was done. Amber had knelt next to Dotty, when she struggled to try and sit up. Her eyes weren’t focusing and they were rolling slightly in her head, but she heard every word Tracy said to her. It hurt her, in her heart more than anything but knew it had to happen one way or another.   
Dotty could see a crowd of people behind her sister, blurry as they were, but Tracy was too busy having a go at her she hadn’t noticed yet. That was until Link knelt next to her and Corny’s voice came from behind.   
“Tracy, what on earth is going on here?” he didn’t look his normally happy and chipper self and he could see Tracy turn nervous.   
“Nothing Corny, just a sisterly disagreement.” She smiled at him, trying to look as innocent as possible, but it didn’t work. He looked behind her to Dotty, who was leaning her head-on Links shoulder, grimacing in pain as Amber carefully searched the back of her head. The red mark Tracy left on her jaw was slowly turning a blue colour, showing how hard she’d been hit.   
“I don’t think nearly knocking your sister out with a punch counts as a sisterly argument.” Amber pipes up nastily before Corny could say something. His eye brows rose into his hairline with that comment. Tracy sneered at Amber but was stopped from saying anything when Corny spoke again.   
“Tracy, this behaviour is something I cannot stand. She may be your sister and it may be a family matter, but it happened at the studio and for that I’m going to have to take actions against you. For a month, your suspended from the show.” Immediately yelling began, mostly from Tracy, however Dotty was also saying ‘no’.   
“No, Corny, don’t suspend her! We might be fighting but this is her dream, don’t take that away from her.” She might not like her sister now but also knew if she let her get suspended then her life was about to become even worse.  
“Dotty, Darlin, she hurt you, quite bad. You can’t let this go un punished.” Link spoke up for the first time, stroking a few strands of hair away from her face.   
“I know and she will be punished but just don’t suspend her.” They were ignoring Tracy now, whose face was going red once more but she held her tongue. If it got her back on the show, she’ll accept her sister help.   
“If you’re sure, I won’t suspend her, but she’s no longer one of the lead dancer, for a while anyway.” Tracy didn’t like it, but she’d be Miss teenage hairspray before long and then it won’t matter.   
He looked to Dotty as he said this and when she nodded he did the same before looking to Tracy and telling her to please leave. She glared at everyone but stormed out with Penny following her reluctantly, apologising to Dotty with her eyes.   
Kneeling next to Dotty, Corny slowly pulled her head away from Links shoulder and asked her to look into his eyes. They wouldn’t focus and you could see that and Amber then pointed out the nasty little bump she had on the back of her head.   
Wincing in sympathy, he told her she had a concussion and that she was going to the hospital whether she liked it or not. Link put his arm around her shoulder so she could lean again while Corny stood up. “Alright everyone, it’s time for you to go home. I’ll make sure Dotty is ok and I’ll see you all tomorrow. I’d appreciate if this little incident didn’t get around. Not for Tracy but for Dotty’s sake.” Nodding and murmuring agreements, people started filtering out, leaving Dotty, Link, Amber and Corny in the room.   
“Dotty, close your eyes for me Ok, darling, I’m going to pick you up and it might cause a bit of a head rush.” Helping him, Link managed to get Dotty situated safely in Corny’s arms. Leading the way, Amber and Link opened doors for them until they got out to the hosts car, where they watched him strap the redhead in all the while talking to her to keep her awake.   
“Thanks for your help. I’ll make sure she’s safe so don’t worry, and if you could, could you keep an eye and ear out at school tomorrow for this going around? I want to make sure everyone listened to me earlier.” The normally happy and chipper host was solemn and kept glancing at where Dotty was holding her head in pain.   
“Don’t worry Corny, we’ll do our best.” Nodding, a few words of goodbye were spoken before he got into his car and drove off, leaving two worried friends thinking about Dotty and what the next day could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note -Yayy! It’s longer! I hope you like it and I hope it makes sense! If it doesn’t or if there’s any mistakes just let me know  read and review, please! Sorry to anyone who likes Tracy, I do too but for this story she just had to be this way   
> Thanks again,  
> Kat


	3. Well, that could have gone better.

The mayhem that was Baltimore General was what awaited Corny and Dotty. There wasn’t that many patients waiting but it still seemed abuzz with activity. Walking in with Dotty in his arms, head lolling against his shoulder as she hissed in pain every few seconds, caused even more activity. He must have been recognised because a nurse came up straight away, exclaiming “Mr Collins? What can I help you with? Who’s this? Oh, my that looks like a nasty bruise you have there, come this way we’ll get her treated.” Her mouth moved a mile a minute and didn’t let the show host get a word in edgeways before leading him to a private room. Gesturing to lay her on the bed, Corny did so very carefully making sure her head was set down softly. Going to move away, her hand shot out and grabbed his hand weakly.   
“Don’t… Don’t leave, please.” Her grip wasn’t very strong and he could have broken it if he wanted t but he didn’t have the will to do so after seeing the slight panicked look on her face.   
“Don’t worry Darlin’, I’m not going anywhere.” He squeezed her hand lightly before leading it back to the bed and proceeded to pull a chair over to the bed. The nurse was nowhere in sight, after leading them to the room she disappeared, he assumed to go get a doctor.   
A minute passed before the door opened again and a middle-aged man in a white lab coat walked through with a clipboard. “Hello there, I’ll just need a little information before we can do anything as the nurse was a little distracted with your presence that she forgot the protocol.” He said all this calmly and with a slight grin on his face as he aimed that at Corny.   
Handing the clipboard to Corny, who filled out all the relevant information that he knew, which wasn’t much he admitted.   
“I don’t have any insurance.” A weak voice came from the bed as Dotty tried moving to sit up slightly and talk to Corny. He barely looked up at her as he filled out her name. “You don’t need to worry about any of that, I’m paying for this since it did happen at my Studio. How old are you Darlin’?”  
“Wha… Corny, I can’t let you do that. I have money I can pay it off somehow... And I’m 20. My birthdays 4th September 1942.” She gave up trying to move and the Doctor stood there watching with a quizzical look on his face. Once the information was all filled out, Corny handed the forms back to the doctor who took them a quickly skimmed them before nodding and leaving them at the end of the bed as he walked to the head of it.   
“So, what happened Miss Turnblad. Looks like you have quite an impressive bruise coming up on your jaw line, almost like someone quite strong punched you.” The doctor was subtly digging at Corny when he said that, jumping to the wrong conclusion. Corny said nothing but he did scoff at him.   
Dotty spoke up before anything else could be said. On the way over she’d thought about whether she was going to tell the truth at the hospital or not. She knew telling the truth could possibly get her sister in trouble but also there was no way of getting around the fact the bruise was clearly someone hitting her.   
“I went to visit my sister on the set of the Corny Collins Show, she’s the lead dancer, and we were messing about dancing, trying to teach me this new dance she had, but I stepped the wrong way and her arm came out in my direction and before either of us could stop it, she basically punched me in my face. She didn’t mean to but before we could stop it, it had already happened. Because I was moving when she hit me, it knocked me to the floor where I wacked my head pretty hard and it’s caused a bit of a lump.” Her voice was quiet throughout the lie, not wavering at all to show she’s lying, but it was also quite weak and you could hear the pain she was in.   
The doctor nodded, face clearing up slightly as he moved to check the back of her head. Poking and prodding at it in different places, Dotty wincing the whole time. She moved her hand to grip Corny’s at a particularly painful spot. 30 seconds later, he pulled back and went to write something on her chart.   
“Well, miss Turnblad, you have a quite bad concussion. The bruise on your jaw is mostly superficial and will fade in about a week. We’re going to have to keep you in for observation for a couple of hours to make sure nothing is underlying which means you can’t go to sleep for about 8 hours and when you do you need waking up every 2 and questions asking just to make sure everything is still fine. Are you staying with anyone who could do that or would you rather stay here so we can keep an eye on you?”  
Dotty thought about it. She knew Tracey would have gone home and Told her mother and father some sort of spin off story where she was the bad guy and if she came home with a concussion saying Tracey did it, they won’t believe her. Well, her mother wouldn’t but her dad might. They would follow the doctor’s orders but she’d have to listen to her mother ranting while she did it and if her headache now was anything to go by then it was only going to get worse. But the doctor knew she wasn’t married and living on her own was frowned upon as it was so asking to stay in the hospital would raise a few eyebrows and she didn’t want to waste that much money when she had a perfectly good bed at home.   
Before she could answer, Corny spoke up for her. “I’ll look after her tonight. Her parents work quite early and I don’t want them to have to stay awake the whole night to look after Dotty and then go to work tired, when I can do because I have tomorrow off.” It was almost like he could hear her thoughts. She closed her eyes slightly and squeezing his hand in thanks.   
“All right, well I’ll write up a prescription for her, some pain medication, and when it’s done I’ll bring it in and do another check before you leave. Would you like to call anyone? I’m sure your parents are worried about you.” The way he said it was clear her was wondering why they and her sister weren’t already there if it was an accident that happened with her sister.   
“I’ll go do that for you doll, let them know you’re okay and that we’ll stop by before going to mine so they can check you over and collect some of your stuff. Do you know your number?” he knew this phone call wasn’t going to be very pleasant and that Tracey was going to have spun it in a way that favours her. He just had to hope that Dotty’s parents were nice and that they either didn’t believe her or didn’t care and were just worried about their other Daughters health.   
The doctor had left by now, going to fill 0ut the prescription Dotty needed, mumbling to himself the whole way. Dotty told Corny her parents number and then tried to sit up so she wouldn’t feel the need to go to sleep. Corny helped her before kissing her hand and leaving, in search of a phone.   
The only though both had as he left the room was that ‘this isn’t going to end very well.’


	4. Decisions

They were right, it didn’t end very well. The phone call was a disaster, Mrs Turnblad screaming and yelling down the phone to bring her daughter back and to stop telling lies. Mr Turnblad seemed more sensible and concerned about Dotty, asking if she was okay and if they needed fetching and when can she come home. Explaining to them that they were coming around alter to pick up some of Dotty’s stuff and that she was staying with him didn’t go over well with any of them, including Tracey. But after explaining to Wilber what happened at the studio he agreed, because he knew letting Dotty back into the house when both her mother and sister were more keyed up about what she’d been doing at the studio and the ‘lies’ she was spreading, than her health, it wouldn’t end well.   
In the end, once Dotty was released from the hospital with her pain medicine and instructions to keep awake for another 6 hours and if any of the side effects happened to come straight back, they headed to her house with trepidation. Dotty looked as white as a ghost and Corny looked to be gearing up for a fight, which could possibly happen.   
Pulling up, they both sat in the car for a few minutes before Corny got out and came around to her side to help her out of the car. Steadying her from the head rush, they slowly walk to the Turnblad house front door. Seconds before even knocking it was thrown open by a very tall and large woman who didn’t seem very pleased.   
“Dotty Turnblad! Where have you been and what’s with the whole deal of lying about your sister hitting you when you and I both know she wouldn’t do anything like that! Is it because were not paying you much attention? This is very important to your sister and with being her manager and running the laundry business, I haven’t had much spare time but that doesn’t mean you must go and pull a stunt like this! And get away from that man, he’s leading you on, who would want to date a girl like you! You work in a car mechanics for heaven’s sake.” All throughout this, she hadn’t seemed to notice the dark blue bruise forming on her daughters face or the sad but resigned look in her eyes as she gripped Corny’s arm. His face seemed to be set from stone, in the shape of a rather impressive scowl due to the words he was hearing.   
“Ma, I’m not lying. If I was lying would I have this bruise on my face?” it took a lot for Dotty to stand up to her mother and you could tell by the words making it out of her mouth weren’t very loud. Her mother put her hands on her hips and leaned forward to stare at her face. She reeled back shocked at the darkening bruise on her daughter’s face. “That cannot be from Tracey. She isn’t that big, she can’t hit that hard….” Edna didn’t sound very convinced as she stared in horror at the bruise, not quite believe that her youngest daughter would do that. But as she thought about it, Tracey’s story didn’t exactly match up in places and if it was an accident why didn’t she go with Dotty to the hospital?   
“Oh Dotty! I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you! Oh, come here!” she reached forward to pull her eldest into her arms but before getting there, Dotty stepped back. Looking confused as well as hurt, Edna made a confused sound, slowly pulling her arms back.   
“Sorry ma, but it hurt me too much when you wouldn’t believe me and said all those things. I know you probably didn’t mean it or you regret it now but I can’t just forget it and I can’t forget how you always take Tracey’s side or how it’s always got to be about her. I get it, I really do, but it doesn’t hurt any less when you become the forgotten one until your needed” It took a lot for Dotty to say that and not just fall back into her mother’s arms, but it had to be said. Corny’s hand on the small of her back gave her silent comfort and strength to go along with it. She knew before finishing that it wasn’t going to go over well.   
Her mother’s face went red as her eye’s filled with tear and she turned on her heel and ‘ran’ inside screaming ‘Wilbur’ at the top of her lungs. She cringed knowing it was coming but she had to do it. She made her bed and now she had to lay in it, so to speak.   
“What you did was very brave Dotty, and I know what you’re thinking but it needed to be said. I know that, you know that too so don’t start feeling bad now. Your dad will come down here and you can explain it him and hopefully he’ll understand. And well, it neither of them come around, then we’ll figure something out from there okay?” Corny tried to make her feel better, knowing he couldn’t say much to do so but he had to give it a go. He only hoped that Mr. Turnblad was more reasonable and listened to his child before making judgements.   
Footsteps were heard again, lighter ones, and her father came into view. He didn’t say a word before pulling her into his arms and holding her for a minute. He pulled back afterwards and lightly moved her face so he could see the bruise that was prominent. He frowned and winced at the same time before pressing a light kiss to it.   
“Now, I have my wife upstairs blubbering about you being mean and not giving her a hug and how she doesn’t know if you or Tracey are both lying to get the other in trouble. I want to hear it from your side since we’ve both heard Tracey’s.” he sounded so calm and believing that she almost wanted to cry. It also firmed Corny’s belief that her father would listen to her no matter what else had been said beforehand.   
Dotty took a breath before explaining everything to him, how she felt and what exactly happened at the studio. She also put in why she shied away from her mother’s hug and said the things she did. Wilbur stayed quiet throughout the whole speech, nodding when she seemed not able to continue.   
After finishing, she stood in thought for a moment. It made Dotty nervous so her hand reached backward to grasp Corny’s sleeve, which then turned into his hand when he moved. Neither of them seemed to notice it fully but Wilbur did, letting it go for the moment.   
“I believe you.” Those three words made Dotty seem to sag in relief, tears coming to her eyes as she heard them. Being pulled into another hug, he held her as she cried a few tears. Over her head, he stared down Corny who stared back at him but not defiantly, in respect. His eyes held that he was thankful for how Wilbur acted but the protectiveness over Dotty was still in there. Wilbur saw it and knew that he held feeling for his daughter, even if he hadn’t fully realised it yet. And with the way she grabbed for him, she too had feelings that may not have made themselves known yet.   
Pulling away, he spoke again while wiping Dotty’s tears away. “you said earlier on the phone that Mr. Collins was willing for you to stay at his house tonight so he can keep an eye on you with your concussion and that you were only coming to get some of your things. Is that still happening?” he was looking at Dotty, but really speaking to Corny when he said this. But he wanted it to be his daughter’s choice, not another mans. He knew she was 20 and could do what she wanted if she so wished, but she was always going to be his little girl and it didn’t help with her being so small either.   
“Yes Daddy, that’s what’s happening, as long as Corny’s still okay with that. We thought that it would be best if Ma and Tracey were still upset, especially since someone’s going to have to stay up with me and keep waking me up every 2 hours. He has a spare room so I can stay in there and I don’t have work until midday tomorrow so that should give me some time to either get some sleep or call in sick.” His daughter really had everything planned. It seems even when she’s hurt that she’s planning contingency plans for every event. He smiled fondly at her because of it and agreed, leading their way up the stairs to the apartment so Dotty could pack a bag.   
“Your mother and sister are in your sisters room, so will you be all right packing your things on your own. I just want to have a chat with Mr. Collins here.” She knew that his ‘Chat’ was going to basically be the ‘you hurt my little girl I kill you speech’ but she found she didn’t really mind. She knew he hadn’t been able to give that speech before so he was looking forward to doing so. And the look on Corny’s face was one of forced calm, she could tell. He was afraid of the chat just as much as it amused her.   
Nodding her acceptance, she slowly walked into her room and closed the door, almost fully, and started to get together a bag of things.   
‘All right, I’ll need a change of clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, makeup….’  
In the kitchen, where Mr. Turnblad took Corny, he gestured he sit at the table. “Now, first, I’d like to thank you. For being there for my daughter when she really needed someone. That’s why I’m not kicking you out of this house for suggesting my daughter to stay at your house without meeting us first. Under theses circumstances I do understand it and while I’m not fully happy with it, I’ll go along with it because I can see you’re a stand-up guy and won’t hurt my little girl, if you know what’s good for you that is. I can see she has taken quite a shine to you, which usually doesn’t happen often and when it does she ends up being hurt because they have only tried to use her. I really hope you have no intentions of doing this, Mr. Collins because I’d hate to see what would happen if it does.” Wilbur knew he was taking it a little far, especially with mentioning how Dotty had been ‘hurt’ and ‘used’ but he was hoping Corny would get the little hints he was sending because he could see this man and his daughter working out very well, if she gave it a chance and he knew what to and what not to do around her.   
Lucky for him, Corny understood perfectly everything he was saying as his usually smiling face became solemn and slightly angry, but not aimed at the man before him. He nodded once before voicing his agreement. “Don’t worry Mr. Turnblad, you have nothing to worry about from me. When I’m around, I’ll try my hardest to make sure Dotty’s not hurt and is happy.” Without knowing it, he sounded as though he was already dating Dotty and it didn’t escape Wilbur’s notice either. He didn’t say anything though, planning to let them both figure it out on their own. It was right them that Dotty walked back into the room with a bag bulging with her things.   
Immediately, Corny stood up to take it from her, swinging it over his shoulder with ease. Smiling at him in thanks, she turned to her father to say goodbye and give him a hug before leaving, not wanting to sty much longer in case she ran into her sister or her mother. Nodding his head, he led them both to the front door, standing there as Corny placed her bag in the bag seat before opening Dotty’s door for her. “Call the house tomorrow with what’s happening, I want to know. Okay?”   
“Yes daddy, I’ll let you know. I’ll be back home tomorrow night, it’s just tonight I need to stay up and if everything’s all right then tomorrow night I’ll be back in my own bed.”   
“Good, good. Just keep us informed, okay? And Corny. Take good care of my little girl.” He didn’t phrase is as a question as everyone knew it was both a statement and a threat.   
“Yes sir, you can count on that.” Corny knew just as well as Dotty did, that he might sound and look slightly dopey but let anything happen to his girls and there would be hell to pay. But he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Dotty.   
Helping her into the car, he made sure she was in properly before closing the door and jogging around to his side and climbing in. waving a last goodbye at Wilbur, they drove off towards his apartment, not knowing that Tracey was watching from the window above. The last thought Wilburn had before closing the door was that of ‘I hope I can talk some sense into my wife so we can then have a serious talk to Tracey about hitting people and you can’t get your way every time.’


	5. Apartment talk

Walking into Corny’s Apartment was different to what Dotty had imagined on the way over. She expected it to be slightly messy, things to be lying everywhere, the typical bachelor’s apartment. However, it was nothing like that. It was neat but not overly so, had a homely feel to it and looked lived in even though there was only him living there. Dotty didn’t know whether Corny had a significant other or not but from looking around his apartment, if he did, it didn’t show in his home.   
Corny was holding her bag still so she turned to take it off him, only for him to pull it out of her reach and motion her to sit. She had to admit, her head did hurt still and she hadn’t had time to take any pain killers but she wasn’t a big fan of them anyway. “You need to take your painkillers. I’ll get you a glass of water and you’re going to sit here while I do everything okay? You have to take it easy.” The way he said it could have come across patronising to other people but Dotty knew he was saying it out of concern and worry for her. That was why she didn’t argue and sat there, slowly relaxing into the softness of the sofa. He came back into the room with a glass in one hand and the tablets in the other. She also noticed that he’d unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and his jacket was fully undone too, giving him a less professional feeling. It also made her feel slightly hot but she tried to ignore it, hoping he wouldn’t notice either. He didn’t say anything about her slight blush and she was glad, but he definitely had noticed it and it made him happy inside that she at least found him attractive.   
Saying a quiet thank you for the water, she threw back the pills and gladly drank water after them. She grimaced afterwards, taking tablets was never easy for her. They sometimes got stuck and it was one of the reasons that she didn’t take tablets to begin with. Placing the glass back on the coffee table in front of her, she wondered what they were going to do for the next 5 hours she had to be awake and the rest of the night afterwards which she had to keep being woken up if she went to sleep. Corny noticed she was beginning to look slightly awkward and started up a conversation which would hopefully take her mind off everything.   
“So, I heard you work at a car mechanics? Few gals have that kind of job, what do you do?” he knew that this was a sort of safe topic, even though he heard her mother mention it in a bad light, Dotty didn’t seem at all bothered by it or ashamed. Instead, she brightened up at this topic and got a sparkle in her eyes that had Corny mesmerised for a few seconds. It was there and then that Corny Collins fully fell for the little red head name Dotty Turnblad and he would do absolutely anything to keep that sparkle in her eyes.   
“Oh yes, I love working there. I work at Karls mechanics, it’s not too far from my house, only about 20 minutes’ walk or 5 minutes’ drive. Karl, the owner, and my boss, hired me as a receptionist for them but because I’m sat there most of the time with nothing to do, he offered to teach me how to fix cars or how to diagnose problems just in case anything happens with my car. He’s become like an uncle to me, always making sure I‘m being treated right by both his workers and customers and making sure that I know what to do if my car breaks down and I’m on my own.” The way she spoke about where she worked and the people she worked with made her seem so happy and Corny was glad that someone in her life seemed to care about her as much if not more than her parents do.   
“So, how long have you worked there? Learnt anything interesting?” he knew that this conversation was a good way to keep her occupied and he actually didn’t mind it all that much. He was learning new things about her and she didn’t even seem to notice how much she was giving away. Then again, she probably didn’t realise he had intent to court her and wasn’t hiding anything from him because of it.   
“I’ve been working there since I was 16, before I even left school. It’s what’s been funding Tracey’s fads. My parents, they like to think that they could support all of us but dad, bless his soul, until Tracey got onto your show, the Hardy Har hut wasn’t doing too well and hasn’t been for a while and my Mother laundry business covered the food barely, with how much her and Tracey eat. Tracey obviously didn’t know how badly the financial side of things were going but as soon as I could I got a job as well as doing other little things to earn as much money as possible to help my parents. They never said I had to do it but they never said no to the money I would give them each month. I get paid quite well for my age as well as being a woman, but like I said, Karl takes really good care of me.” She seemed slightly sad at the way the conversation had gone but he could understand why. It was one thing helping your family when they’re on hard times but it was another basically supporting them because they can’t stop living in their old lifestyle.   
“Doll, you know it’s not your responsibility to support your parents, right? I get your helping them out, by giving them money so that your sister gets what she wants and so that they don’t have to worry, but that is your money to spend on things you want to spend them on, not your sister. And because your sister didn’t know I bet she just keeps asking for increasingly more things, thinking that your parents had enough money for her to do however she liked?” he knew it wasn’t really any of his business but he had to try and see if she knew how wrong it was. He wasn’t going to stop her from doing it, it was her money and her life, but he just wanted her to know things didn’t have to be that way.   
Dotty took a deep breath, looking away from Corny before turning back and slowly nodding at him. “I know that I shouldn’t and don’t have to do anything of this but I’ve been doing it for 4 years now and if I do like I told Tracey I was going to and stop all the payments I give my parent’s we’d be living on the streets within a few months because Tracey, even though she’s 18, doesn’t understand how the world works very well because Ma’s kept her hidden from it for so long. I said to Tracey I won’t be funding her anymore, and I won’t, which is why I’ll be keeping my money and whatever Ma and Pa need to get I’ll buy myself, be it food or clothing or anything like gas or electric but Tracey must learn that she can’t get her way every time and if she want’s something she has to work for it like she’s worked hard to get onto your show.” You could tell she’d done some thinking since what happened at the studio and Corny was slightly surprised at how much thought she’d put into it in such a small-period.   
“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you?” he regretted how surprised he sounded the minute it came out of his mouth but Dotty didn’t take any offense or even react to his tone of voice. She just smiled softly at him and shifted so her legs came up to rest underneath her on the sofa. He hadn’t even noticed when she’d slipped her shoes off but he saw she had.   
“Yeh. I had a lot of thinking to do. I knew as soon as she yelled at me and then punched me that nothing would ever be the same again and that I couldn’t expect it to and neither should she. It was in the car ride over to the hospital and while we were at the hospital that I started to make plans. I only work 4 days at the garage now, but I’m thinking of taking more shifts, because Karls starting to let me actually work on some of the cars that come in and is always hinting that I could do more than I already do. And the extra money I make, won’t be for Tracey’s or my parents but for me so I can do more and start to live the life of a 20-year-old like I should be. Another was that I’m going to slowly cut down the amount of money I give them to see how badly it’s actually needed because I love my parents, and I trust my dad not to lie to me, but Ma’s been doing very well with her Laundry business over the past 2 years that I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t really need that money anymore.” She knew she sounded slightly bitter towards her mother and that she shouldn’t but with how she was feeling at the moment, she thought it was slightly justified to feel that way.   
Corny huffed out a breath and shook his head slowly in disbelief, a small smile on his face as he looked at one of the smartest women he knew. She had to be the only person he knew to be able to make plans like that while suffering from a concussion and put them into place without even having to try very hard.   
“You are amazing, did you know that?” he just had to say it, to see her reaction. And she didn’t disappoint him. She blushed bright red, biting her lip as she did so and started to avoid his gaze by looking at her fidgeting hands.   
“I’m not really, I’m just used to having to have everything done by myself that I know exactly what to do…” she sounded quiet as she said it, from embarrassment he could tell, and it made her more endearing to him.   
“Don’t let anyone, even yourself, tell you that you are anything less than amazing, you got that? Because I’ve only known you less than 24 hours but from what I’ve seen and heard, you have quite the personality and even though you try and hide it and are naturally shy, you can be fierce when needed. Now I wish some of the kids on the show were more like you and not more interested in boys and what the latest gossip or fashion is, I wouldn’t want to come home and never leave again almost every night.2 he said it jokingly at the end, she knew he loved and cared about those kids more than he would admit to anyone, but she understood the sentiments.   
“If there were any more of me, I don’t think they’d be dancing on your show. I have no rhythm and two left feet, so I think you’d go out of business very fast.” Dotty wasn’t very good as being funny and telling jokes, that was her sister but she felt proud of that one, especially when she got to see a rare sight of Corny throwing his head back in a genuine laugh and it set something off in her heart and her stomach. She loved that she made him happy and smile and laugh with her and she wanted to keep doing it for as long as he would let her. Without realising it, she’d let him into her heart and even thought twice about it. From there one she was a goner, because she’d already fallen for him and would do anything in her power to keep that smile on his face and his eyes on her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and i hope you all enjoy it, it is also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name if you want to go there and look at some of my stories:)  
> i hope people like it and please comment if there are any mistakes:)


End file.
